Just another Homestuck story
by FallenAngel7777
Summary: This a continuation of the story by my friend LonePone13
1. Chapter 5 Sibling Rivalry

Be Aric. Prepare for the fight against your denizen.

I walk down the stone steps to my denizen's layer. I figure if I can beat my denizen then the rest will be easy. My two favorite bows are strapped to my back.

The Scattershot can fire up to four arrows at once. Its the shotgun of bows. The other one is the Shocker. This one is explosive.

A pair of gloves covers my hand, and two battle axes hang on each hip.

I finally reach my denizen's layer.

"The Page of Life has arrived" It growls at me. It gets up on all four legs, and towers over me. "You have a choice to make. Fight me, and take your bounty, or go and rescue your friends. But first, listen to my advice"

"Even now, as you stand here, two members of your session plot against you all. The two components of paradox space, Time and Space, have turned against you. They plot to dispose of all those who survive the Black King fight, and take the ultimate reward for themselves"

Time and Space? Tyler and Monty are our time and space players. Could they be plotting against us? Tyler I can believe, but I'm not sure about Monty.

"You are the Hero of Life. You can use your life powers to save your friends"

"Enough!" I shout up at it. "You talk only to confuse me!" I pull out both of my axes. I charge the Denizen, at attempt to slash at its legs.

It sidesteps my attack, and casually hits me with a leg. I go flying, and hit the stone wall.

Something inside me cracks.

"So your decision is death" it growls.

I pick myself up off the floor, and ready myself to attack again.

"Foolish boy. You should have god tiered before you thought of challenging me"

The beast raises one of it's massive feet, and moves to crush me.

I try to roll out of the way. When my face faces up again, I can see the massive, padded paw, less than a foot away. I hardly have time to say shit, and worry about what the session will be like without me.

Aric's splattered remains, become Tyler. Aric's splattered remains cannot become Tyler, as they are just splattered remains, and have no interests besides slowly rotting. Co-Author, become Tyler. the Co-Author refuses. He will not be a wimpy Page of Time. He will smack The Author upside the head, however. Fine. Co-Author, assault The Author.

Strife!

I, the Co-Author, glare at my counterpart. My double bladed ax is in my hand. I feel the rage bubble up within me, giving me a massive amount of energy.

I, The Author, glare at my counterpart. I have my claymore in my right hand, and my rapier in my left. I feel the connection between me and all of space, each and every universe, and the massive amount of power.

We rush at each other, weapons raised.

I, The Author, shout, and my voice reverberates through all of space.

I, the Co-Author, shout, and my voice echoes through all the anger and hatred that ever had existed and ever will exist.

We clash, a flurry of blows being exchanged. The Co-Author swings his ax at The Authors neck, but The Author dodges it.

The Author smacks the Co-Author with the flat of his blade.

*the Co-Author smacks The Author* *'What the fuck are you doing?'* *The Author rubs his head* *'Writing!'* *the Co-Author raises his hand as if to bitch slap The Author* *The Author cringes* *'Okay, okay. No more meta stories'* *The Author adjusts his taped nerdy glasses, and continues writing*

Be Tyler.

You are now Tyler. Your username is I/AM/OP, abbreviated as OP. You love playing games such as clash of clans. You would call yourself a natural leader, but others would call you power hungry. You are currently talking to Monty.

PB: So, you want to help me with something?

OP: What is this something?

PB: An assassination.

OP: Ooh! Who?

PB: Anthony. I've got my reasons.

OP: hypothetically speaking...

PB: Yes? If it's something you want kept secret, I won't tell the others.

OP: What if we were to let the majority of the session die, and keep the new universe to the two of us?

PB: I've been thinking something along those lines. But how can I trust you not to stab me in the back as soon as we get there?

OP: Just gonna have to trust me.

Become Monty. Explore your world as you talk.

OP: Just gonna have to trust me.

I walk up a hill. According to Lea, my quest bed is somewhere in this area. I have no clue how she got that information.

PB: Anyways, have you god tiered yet?

OP: I'm looking for my bed. You?

PB: Same here. Lea told me it's somewhere in this general vicinity.

OP: About Lea...

PB: No, we're not gonna try and find a way to assassinate her too. You gotta have some control over that. Anyways, she's a nice person, erm, Troll, and she's helped me a lot.

OP: That's what I was gonna talk about. You were pretty quick to jump to her defense.

PB: Fuck you.

OP: You tried to do that to Kory.

PB: Wjatever.

PB: Whatever.*

OP: Lel. I'm kidding.

PB: Lel?

OP: Whatever. So when we gonna do this?

PB: Soon...

OP: *Insert ninja here* Soon...

OP: For real, though, we're just knocking him around, right?

PB: Yeah. I couldn't murder someone. And were just gonna has a coupe on the session, and put ourselves as the heads.

OP: Alright. Good. So, about you and Lea...

PB: Really?

OP: Knowing a desperate guy like you, I thought you'd be willing.

PB: I'm not desperate!

OP: Well, seeing as how Bailey has effectively left you for Anthony...

PB: Me and Lea are just friends.

OP: Alright, maybe I got you wrong. Is Cantus who you're gunning for

PB: I'm not a homosexual!

OP: Alright, John.

OP: I beg to differ.

PB: Give me proof.

OP: You tried getting in Kory's pants.

PB: That was a story!

OP: That you wrote while tired, which by an odd twist of human psychology means that's what you want.

OP: Whatever.

Another message pops up before me.

PB: I'm gonna go. Lea just sent me a message.

OP: Point proven.

PB: Fuck off.

I switch chats.

PB: Hey!

DA: heyyou sound excited

PB: Just glad to hear from my friend.

DA: friendanother one of your human allegiances

PB: Haha. It's not an oath

or anything. It's just two people who like being around each other.

DA: humans are so weird

PB: You wanna talk about weird, look at your social organization.

DA: You humans can only grasp half of the quadrants well

PB: Hey, I understand kismesitude pretty well. Romantic hate.

DA: I see

MU: (Hey, Monty!)

PB: Cantus! I see you're using a more readable quirk.

PB: So, how's it going with changing the timeline?

DA: Pretty wellThe underlings are attacking more ferociously, but I'm able to hold them off for now

MU: (We killed the black king! Now were going to assassinate the queen)

DA: Monty, do you think you could come to my universe and save me once you start realizing your potential?

PB: I could try. But isn't space incredibly unstable in-between the universes? Full of worm holes and gravitational anomalies?

MU: (And time is unstable as well)

PB: How can time be unstable?

DA: it doesn't flow in a linear fashion

PB: To hell with it. I'll probably just use my space powers, and ride a giant asteroid, going through random universes till I find yours.

DA: I cant wait to see you!

MU: (Do you think you could find this version of the session too?)

PB: I'll see if I find you

DA: Oh!I have a gift for you, Monty

PB: Hm?

DA: Hold on, I'm going to send it to you through a portal

A blue portal opens up on the ground in front of me. A pair of blue headphones pop out of it, and land softly on the ground. I pick them up, and look them over.

They resemble a pair of Monster DNAs, although the ear cups are a little more stylized. They're double layered cushioned. I pull of my hood. My HUD turns off, and I blink a few times, adjusting. I slip the headphones on, and all the outside noise is silenced.

I pull my newly made iPod out, and plug it into the headphone jack. I pull up one of my favorite songs.

The sound quality is amazing. The bass seems to rock my head, but the highs still come through clearly. There's no buzzing from the headphones.

I take them off, and pull on the hood. My HUD reboots, and I pull open my chat.

PB: Those are amazing!

MU: (my headphones are amazing, ain't they?)

PB: Yeah. Thanks Lea.

DA: No probI'm not a big music lover, so I never had any need if themAnd something tells me you should have them

Victoria just invited me to a group chat labeled 'Important!'.

PB: Well, thanks, but I gotta go. I think something happened.

I switch chats again.

PY: Alright, I'm going to start with a roll call to make sure everyones here.

PY: Tyler?

OP: Here.

PY: Kory?

MS: Yo

PY: Scotty?

GT: Here.

PY: Anthony?

QE: Here.

PY: Monty?

PB: Eeyup.

PY: Bailey?

MP: Here.

PY: Kody?

IS: Right here.

PY: Tess?

RB: Here.

PY: Sam?

SJ: What's wrong?

PY: Alright.

MS: What about Aric?

QE: Yeah, aren't we missing someone?

PB: Did something happen?

PY: Aric was killed fighting his denizen.

MP: Oh damn.

RB: Did he god tier yet?

PY: No.

PY: That's why I called you all here.

TP: So your first pl/\yer h/\s died.

PB: Another troll?

PY: You know who he is?

PB: Not specifically. But I know his kind.

TP: H/\r h/\r. This boy is sm/\rt. Possibly sm/\ter th/\n th/\h rest of y/\.

PB: No, I've just been talking to people from your session.

TP: Boy, /\h w/\s in /\ single pl/\yer session.

PB: I didn't know that was possible.

TP: It is possible.

PB: Hold on.

MuzicUnderground added to chat.

DualApocolypse added to chat.

MU: (holy shit this is a lot of humans)

DA: Montyare these your friends?

PB: Yup.

TP: Who /\re these trolls? St/\te yer business in my universe!

DA: Watch it

MU: (hey bro, that ain't cool)

TP: Do not call me 'bro', insolent br/\t.

DA: damnhe's crabby

MP: *backs away*

TP: You! D/\, st/\te your full usern/\me and full n/\me!

DA: you first

TP: I /\m the Comm/\nder! I /\m your superior! You will obey me! Wh/\t is your blood color?

DA: My username is DualApocolypse, similar to an old acquaintance's username. But my name is Lea. My blood color is none of your damn business.

TP: Le/\? Wh/\t kind of /\ n/\me is th/\t? Give me your double six letter n/\me!

MU: You best back the fuck down right now.

TP: You d/\re speak to me that way?

TP: /\re you in c/\hoots with The Signless?

MU: Who?

TP: D/\mn P/\r/\dox sp/\ce. You must be f/\r from his time period. You, MU, st/\te your inform/\tion!

MU: MuzicUnderground. Full name is Cantus Umculo. Rust blood.

TP: Rust blood? Rust blood! How d/\re you, /\ lowly rust blood, /\ct this way. If I w/\s there, I would te/\ch you /\ lesson or two.

MU: Damn. Stop coming on so strong with the kismesitude.

TP: This is genuine h/\te. You, Le/\, I command that you give me your blood color!

DualPersona added to chat.

AutumnsFlower added to chat.

DP: NoW What'S GoinG ON.

AF: pErUrO?

TP: St/\te your n/\mes and blood colors.

DP: PerurO. OrchiD. UnlesS YouR OnE OF ThE AquatiC TrollS, OR A SubbjugulatoR, I SuggesT YoU BacK ThE FucK DowN.

TP: I /\pologize, Sir. You, AF, wh/\t is your blood color?

AF: grEEn.

TP: Lime green?

AF: nO. whY dO YOU cArE sO mUch AbOUt blOOd cOlOr. YOU shOUdn't bE bOssIng ArOUnd the lOwEr blOOds, YOU shOUld bE hElpIng thEm.

TP: I see. Your pl/\net, is it c/\lled Beforus?

DP: YeS. WhY?

TP: Hm. I see. Well, I'm off.

TentaclePorn has left the chat.

DP: TentaclePorn? SoundS LikE SomeonE I KnoW.

AF: gEEz, hE sOUndEd lIkE sUch A dOUchE.

PB: Hey, I'm always up for chatting with new people, but who the fuck are you?

DP: JusT FriendS WitH LeA And CantuS.

MP: Ah. More trolls.

AF: YOU sAy thAt As If YOU ArEn't OnE.

PY: We're not.

AF: hOw Odd. thEn whAt ArE YOU?

GT: Humans...

DA: They're hornless trolls, basically. With pink skin.

RB: So you have horns and your skin isn't pink?

MU: Yup. My horns are like giant downward curving fish hooks. Every troll's horns are different. And every troll has grey skin.

PB: So what was this about blood color?

MU: What do you mean?

RB: Don't you all have red blood?

DA: No. We have the hemospectrum. The top, the ruling class, is purple. The lowest blood color is rust.

MU: I'm a rust blood!

DA: Yes. Red blood is a mutant blood color, and even lower on the hemospectrum then rust blood.

PY: Well, you know, we technically have two blood colors. Oxygenated blood is bright red, and de-oxygenated blood is more a dark purple.

DP: FascinatinG. EacH AnD EverY OnE OF YoU IS AN OutcasT, AN OutsideR, YeT EacH AnD EverY OnE OF YoU HaS ThE RighT TO BE RespecteD. OR FeareD, DependinG ON YouR StylE.

MP: This is all very interesting, but I have stuff to do.

Nor/mlp/erson has left the chat.

RB: Same here.

RedheadedBandit left the chat.

PB: Yeah. I'm finding my quest bed.

XinXhisXshadowX has left the chat.

I log out of the chat.

Monty, Be Kory

Me and my little brother Kody walk along in my world. We're supposedly looking for my quest bed. Monty has been rambling on about how important these are, but I don't necessarily get why. Neither does Kody

Kody has been acting strange towards me lately. I can't place it, something just seems off about him.

A stiff silence develops between us.

"Sooooo..." I break the silence.

"What?" he snaps back at me.

"How you doin', brother?"

"Fine". All his answers are snappy and short.

"No you ain't, brother. I've known you long enough to know when you are all down feelin'"

We walk alongside a cliff.

Kory, be Kody.

We walk alongside a cliff. Now's my chance to be rid of this I'm imbecile once and for all.

I kick a rock under his foot. He trips over it, and I push him while he's flailing his arms. He tumbles over the edge.

I pull my coin out from my pocket, and flip it. It lands heads up, and it grows and grows, until I'm holding a full length buster sword, like the one from Kory's much beloved Final Fantasy game.

I use to think that game, and my brother, were cool. Now I know better.

I look over the edge, seeing if Kory's still alive.

The fucker isn't only alive, but survived unscratched.

"Hey, I found my quest bed!" he shouts up at me.

I slide down the cliff, going slowly, and land next to him. He walks around the purple slab of stone, eyeing it inquisitively.

Kody, be another character.

You are now a new character.

You sit in your room on Earth.

It is suggested that you take inventory of your room.

You have your new, fast computer in one corner of the room. Man, you love this computer. A window looks out over a city. It's night, and the neon glow seeps into your room. A rainbow of neon colors lights up your otherwise lightless room. The window is open, so the ambient noise of cars and people seep in.

You bed lays underneath this window. A door opposite of the window leads to the rest of the apartment.

It is suggested that you observe what is on your walls...

You look up from your awesome computer. Oh yes. Those posters.

The most prominent detail is the masculine Hoofbeast, err, you mean horse. The most prominent detail of the horse is it's massive member.

It is suggested that you stop being the new character. The new character has some seriously messed up problems, and he should be saved for a time when a new plot device is desperately needed.

New guy, be Kory.

I walk around the stone slab. Monty described what it should look like. Four large pillars at the corners, and that purple symbol that vaguely looks like a face.

I stop, my little brother behind me.

I sharp pain erupts in the middle of my chest. I look down, and see Kody's large buster sword protruding from my chest.

"Oh look" I say, nonchalantly. "I've been impaled"

I slip off the sword, and land on my quest bed. The purple becomes more of a deeeeeeeelicious t8sting red.

I don't hate my little brother. I'm just confused.

My last sentence comes out as I choke on blood. "I love you... My brother..."

DEAD


	2. Chapter 6 Regrets

DEAD, be Kody.

I look down at my brothers corpse. I had thought I hated him.

Now as I look at his body bleeding out, I'm filled with grief. I had thought he hated me and only wanted glory or his girlfriend, but his last words, his dying words shook me.

'I love you... My brother...' He had said. Now that I think about it he had his girlfriend bring me into the game and the first thing he did was come to my world to make sure I was ok.

He had done everything to protect me and in return I had killed him. I felt like a monster. I formed a new idea. I would force the time and space players to create the scratch and bring him back.

He was all I had and I thought I could do this without him, but now that he is dead with his blood on my sword, I find that I can't.

I sit by his body and sob. I will find a way to right what I have done. I will make amends...

Kody, be your deceased brother.

You cannot be Kory because he is DEAD.

DEAD, be Monty.

I look around me. Me and the majority of the session are walking around on Kory's world, looking for him and his brother.

I notice how Bailey and Anthony are rather close together.

"I gotta go" I say to no one in particular.

I turn around, and leave the group. I don't think anyone noticed my absence. I head back to my planet.

I make it back to my house. Forrest is in the kitchen, cooking for him and Impy.

Impy has finally settled on a single look, instead of constantly changing. A red and blue suit, that deadmau5 smile, long pikachu ears, cat whiskers and a long cat tail. He's even more adorable then when he was un-prototyped.

Forrest looks at me. One look, and he knows something is up.

"What's wrong, Monty?" he quietly asks.

"I'll tell you later. I'm gonna sleep. Might as well kill off some Dersites"

"Alright". He points at the stove. "Steaks for you when you wake up"

"Thanks man" I walk over to him, and give him a fist bump.

I walk to my room, and fall into my massive inflatable orange bed. Specially alchemized.

I fall asleep on LOFAS.

I wake up on Derse.

Jack Noir is by me. He gets up and points a knife at me.

"No, Jack. No"

He puts the knife down.

I check my armaments. The Dasher is on my right hip. It's a cyan blue sword, with light pink detailing on the hilt. A tricolored lightning bolt hangs on a keychain from the hilt. Two stylized wings act as hand guards, protecting my hands. It's a long, thin blade, with a small amount of back sweep at the end of the blade, giving it a hooked appearance. Just holding at it makes me feel twenty percent cooler.

On my thigh I have a pistol. I alchemized a pistol-kind strife modus. It's not that fancy of a pistol, just there to give me a little extra firepower.

My other sword, the Nightmare, is on my left hip. It's a long, black thick blade. The handle has dark blue detailing. A crescent moon is etched onto the handle.

Jack walks up to me, his knife still in his hand. "We gon go stab somebody?" He asks in his peculiar voice.

"Oh yes, Jack. We gon stab lots of people. Follow me"

The two of us walk down a hall, towards the Black Queen's chambers.

"Hey, buddy. I get the Ring off her finger, right? The Ring of twelve fold?"

I hesitate. "Yeah. I don't see why its such a big deal. It's just a Ring"

We stop before her doors. Two guards stand watch.

He walks up to the one guards, and stabs him before he can react. I decapitate the other with my Nightmare.

We step past the bodies, and walk into the main chamber. Another guard, this one heavily armored, steps before us. On gut reaction I swing at him with the Nightmare. I unsheath my other sword, incase my first blow can't incapacitate him.

The blade shatters on contact with the armor. The top half of the blade explodes into fragments, and I'm left holding the hilt with half of a blade. My HUD shows a notification.

/Strife change.

/ 1/2 Sword Modus equipped.

/ Sword Modus equipped.

/ 2X Sword modus equipped

/ No major changes.

/ Continuing with regular functions.

I stab with my right hand sword. I hit his knee, crippling him. I kick out his right knee, making him fall. He's at eye level with me now. I stab him in the stomach with my shattered sword. I let go of the sword, and it stays in him. I pull my pistol from it's holster, and unload the clip right into his face.

I pull my sword out of him, and he falls in a pool of blood. I reload my pistol.

"Hey Jack. Let's check for a pulse"

"Heh?" He doesn't seem shocked by my brutality.

I turn my gun on the dead guard. I keep firing until his rib cage shatters, and I see his heart.

"No pulse. I proclaim him dead"

"Eheh. He's killed dead" Jack agrees.

We advance further into the room. A guard rounds the corner. I start to rush the guard, but Jack throws one of his many knifes. It plunges straight into his neck. The guard collapses with a wet gurgle.

"Nice shot" I compliment him.

"Don't make me angry" He responds.

I chuckle, and engage another one of the guard. I bash the flat edge of the broken Nightmare against his face, stunning him for a few moments. I pull back, and stab him in the mouth with my other sword. "Taste the Rainbow, beyotch!" I shout at him. He falls back, dead.

I throw the Nightmare like a spear, impaling one of the other guards. I hear one approach from behind me. I turn to face it, but he falls to his knees, a knife protruding from his neck. I pull out my pistol, and finish him off. I turn and empty the clip into five more guards.

I run forward, and free the broken Nightmare from the dead guard. I rush another guard, and stab him in the neck with both swords at once.

And just like that, all fifteen of the guards lay dead at our feet. Jack's an efficient fighter.

"You fight like a berserker, boy"

"What do you mean?"

"Throwin dat sword, the dual stabbing. Berserker if I've ever seen one. But your sloppy too. Gotta have more control while you be fighten all o' them". I grunt. "You hurt?" He asks.

"Not a scratch" I tell him.

"Good"

We advance towards the throne room. A guard comes from a hidden passageway. I behead him without blinking an eye.

We stop before the throne room. I look at him, then kick open the door.

The Black Queen stands before us.

She's tall, the fusion of all our prototyping. Pikachu ears, deadmau5 grin. She's wearing the Slender suit. Even with the deadmau5 grin, her face vaguely resembles Adam Levine. Her forearms are covered in something resembling Master Chief's armor suit. She has a long cat tail. A pair of headphones, representing my iPod prototyping is around her neck. And many other characteristics from Deadpool, Venom, spiderman, deadmau5, WOW and Pokemon. The Ring of twelve fold is on her finger.

Jack points to the Ring. I nod. I pull out my pistol, and look down the sights, aiming for the finger. I squeeze the trigger, sending a bullet flying right at the Ring.

Time seems to slow down. I can somehow feel the path of the bullet, and I can feel the power to alter its trajectory. I nudge it slightly to the left, keeping it on track. With a spurt of blood, the finger is obliterated. The Ring flies towards Jack. The Black Queen looks like any other Dersite.

Jack goes for the Ring, and I go for the Queen. I stab at her with the Dasher, but she blocks it with her forearm.

I follow up with a backhand slice, and I score a hit on her leg.

I realize that without the Ring, she's powerless.

I feint with the broken Nightmare, and plunge the Dasher into her chest.

She claws at the blade for a moment, then slides off the end of it, and falls to the ground at my feet.

I slice off her head, and captchalogue it. I can use it against the Dersites, demoralize them. If possible.

I turn to look at Jack. He now resembles the Black Queen. He points one of his knives at me. I know I made a mistake.

Jack leaps at me, aiming the knife right at my chest. I can't get either of my swords in the right position to block in time. I might be very dead soon.

I just feel the tip of the blade enter my chest, when I captchalogue him.

I hold the card in my hands. A small picture of Jack is on it. I turn it over, and the code is there.

I debate what to do with him. I could just flat out destroy the card, killing him. I could save it, until I'm a higher level. Or I could punch him, and alchemize things with him. That would be some interesting stuff.

I pocket the card, deciding to keep him.

I head back to where all the Dersite dreamers are. I fly to the planet's core. Five others are sleeping here. I lay on the ground before the only entrance. If anyone wanted in, they'd have to go through me. I fall asleep on Derse.

I wake up on Planet of Frogs and Shadows.

I walk to my upgraded alchemizing tools. I put in Jack's card, and the card for the broken Nightmare. Using the conditional and, I preview my alchemy. I just want to make sure I won't make another Jack.

A new sword, in a holograph, sits on the pad. It takes a lot of grist, but I've got literal tons of it. The sword's name is Broken Dreams. Kinda fits with the fact that it's still a broken sword made from Nightmare. I fully alchemize it.

It's fully black now, and the only concession to vanity on it is the crescent moon etched onto the blade, instead of the handle.

I pick the newly made sword up off the pad. For being half a sword, it's weight is still similar to a full sword. A take a few practice swings with it, getting a feel for it.

I notice theres a small button near where my thumb rests. I push it.

The second half of the sword slides out from the jagged end of the first half, making it whole. It must be spring loaded, as it came out pretty quickly. But the balance feels a little off. Too much weight towards the end. I push the button again, and it slides back into the first half.

I holster it on my left hip. I pull out my Dasher, thinking of upgrading it also. I replace the broken Nightmare card with the Dasher. I preview the alchemy using the conditional or.

It gives me a preview of the Shadowbolt. It looks similar to the original sword, but has a much higher attack. And it's black, with yellow on the handle. The tricolored lightning bolt is still hanging from a keychain. I alchemize it, and I then captchalogue it. I captchalogue the Broken Dreams as well, and insert both of them into the machine. I take out the Jack Noir card. The resulting weapon takes millions of different types of grist. I can't afford it, despite my impressive amount of grist.

I take them both out, and re-equip them. I go through my sylladex, going through all my interesting items.

I have a the Black Queen's head that I got earlier. For some reason I captcha logged my subwoofer. I got a can of shaving cream. A regular sword. My Xbox. A pistol from Halo that I acquired through a funky bit of alchemy. I got a miniature Tardis on a necklace. And a copy of Xcom Enemy Unknown for Xbox.

Just a random pile of things.

On a whim, I put the regular sword in with the Xbox. I get...

The Techno-sword!

It's just a sword with a green and black color scheme...

I abscond from making cool swords. I randomly throw in the Halo pistol and my subwoofer. A futuristic looking gun with a speaker on the muzzle is my result. The name if it is the Bass Cannon.

I smile. I take this, and replace it with my normal pistol.

Impy walks in the room at this moment. Feeling like a mad scientist, I captchalogue Impy.

I insert Impy, Jack Noir, the Black Queen's head, Broken Dreams, the shaving cream, and the Tardis into the machine, filling all six card slots.

It takes one tenth of my grist horde, but I hit alchemize.

A mega-Impy stands on the pad. On it's finger is Jack's Ring, which has prototyped Impy. He has the un-prototyped Black Queen's head. In his left hand he holds a massive can of shaving cream, and his right hand is holding the Broken Dreams.

The Behemoth stares at me, and then takes off the Ring of Twelve Fold.

Mega-Impy de-prototypes, becoming Impy Noir, a more adorable and cuddly version of Jack, with the Black Queen's head.

I pick up the Ring. I release Alpha Impy from his card, and hand him the Ring. I instruct him to put it on. He does, but nothing happens. I take the Ring back, and pocket it.

I look for Impy Noir. He's found a black fedora I had laying around, and is wearing it. He's also acquired an eyepatch. He digs around, looking for something. He pulls a knife out of somewhere, and gets a shifty look in his eyes.

He notices me watching, and stows the knife in a pocket. "Eheh. Sorry, master" he says. His voice is similar to Jack's, but more... Adorable.

I look at Alpha Jack's card. He's back to being just normal Jack. I give the Ring back to Impy Noir, and tell him to attack Jack Noir if he starts to strife with me. I release Jack from his card.

He pops out, normal and not prototyped. And very confused looking. "Hey. Where's my Ring?". He spots Impy Noir. "Holy mother of the Courtyard Droll"

"Impy Noir, Jack Noir. Jack Noir, Impy Noir. Impy 2.0 has your Ring. I seemingly prototyped it out of you"

"Eh. So what now"

I take the Ring back from Impy Noir. Jack watches in fascination.

I take my Tardis necklace, and take the Tardis off the chain. I slip the Ring on the chain, then put it around my neck. "You work for me again, Jack"

My Sprite appears. It's black.

"Master, you must be careful when you alchemize with living things. You might make an abomination"

"I'm mostly done with it now. So, what would happen if I forcibly prototyped you by alchemizing a third item into you?"

My Sprite crackles, and turns orange.

"Boy, that is highly inadvisable. I would turn into a black hole, and transport this entire planet into another universe"

"Damn"

I look at my three minions. Impy, Impy Noir, and Jack. I should make Impy more powerful somehow. But I can't think of what. A thought crosses my mind. Alchemize me and him together. I'd need a third party to do it, however.

I dismiss the idea as insane. But it comes back, determined to be tested. What's the worst that can happen? A seriously mentally damaged person, a horrible mutation. That kind of stuff. The sane part of me dismisses it. But still, it's such a fascinating idea I can't let go of it.

I push it to the back of my mind, deciding to pursue it later.

I make a copy of the Shadowbolt, and give it to Impy after I shrink it to his size. He looks satisfied.

I tell all three to follow me.

"Boy!" my Sprite calls. It sparks for a moment, then turns black. "Master"

It turns orange again. "We decided to give you this" it holds out a necklace with a charm at it.

It turns back to black. "We will come if you wish, as long as you wear this"

Orange again. "We wish for you to have it"

It reverts to black, and holds it out.

I take it, and look at the charm. It's an ornate swirling design, to complex for the eye to follow. I look back up at my Sprite. She's orange again. "Thank you"

"Don't die, boy"

"Master, we would hate it if you died"

I slip the charm around my neck, and tuck both it and the chain with the Ring on it under my shirt.

Me and my followers set out. I go to find Kory.

Monty, be Scotty. Scotty, dream on Prospit. Watch the clouds.

I lay on my back, on top of my tower's roof, watching the visions in the clouds. One goes by showing the future of our fight against the Black King.

"Hey" Victoria says as she flies over to me.

"Wassup?"

"Cloud gazing?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool"

"You seen anything odd in them lately?"

Another cloud drifts by, this one a stormy gray. The clouds have been getting darker and darker recently. "Just the usual. Random bits and pieces. This place is just so chill, though, I can hardly focus"

I see Victoria nod at the corner of her vision. She stops flying, and stands on the roof by me. Her face is pointed to the clouds. "Like that gray one there" she says, pointing.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"My Sprite says that all the clouds are supposed to be white"

"Probably nothing bad. So what did you prototype with?"

"My cat. I haven't prototypes twice yet"

Another large cloud floats by. This one is white, and shows us something.

"Hey, check that out" I say.

Monty and a Dersite stand before the Black Queen. Monty pulls out a pistol, and shoots at the Queen. He misses, and the Queen lunges forward, stabbing him with a hidden blade.

The vision from the cloud stops.

"See?" Victoria asks.

"That's just a possibility. That probably didn't happen"

Another cloud with another vision floats by.

Monty, an Imp, some odd cross between a Dersite and an Imp, and the Dersite from the previous vision are walking in a dark forest. Soon, they come to a stop before a slab of stone with a swirly pattern on it. Four pillars rise from the corners. Monty says something to the Dersite. The Dersite smiles, laughs, and then stabs Monty. He falls onto the slab, his blood turning the stone a dark red.

The vision fades.

"What was that?" I ask.

"His quest bed. He God Tiered" Victoria informs me.

A third cloud comes by. Monty and Tyler are shown.

Monty and Tyler sit at a table, deep in a heated discussion. Monty is in his black hoodie, but now it's a pullover, and the swirly symbol is on it. The familiar Dersite is with them. The Dersite stabs a knife into the table, making a point. A picture comes into view. Anthony is on that picture.

That cloud leaves, and another takes it's place.

Monty and Anthony are walking and talking. Monty is gesturing with his hands a lot. Anthony has his hands in his pockets. Monty seems angry, and Anthony seems defensive. It quickly becomes a fist fight. Bailey enters, and breaks it up. Monty starts gesturing between Anthony and Bailey, then storms off. Bailey and Anthony remain, and talk. They gesture in the direction Monty left.

It changes.

Monty is holding two swords, a broken black one in his left, and a white one fused with a pistol in his right.

Anthony is holding a long, tricolored sword.

After a quick but scalding sword fight, Monty points the gun sword at him, and fires. The first round hits Anthony on the shoulder, halting his advance. The second hits him in the chest, knocking him back a bit. There isn't as much blood as I expected. The third tears through his sword arm.

Monty advances towards Anthony, drops his black sword, and grabs Anthony around the neck. He lifts him up, and then stabs him through the heart. Anthony silently screams. Monty slowly pulls the blade out, drops the body, and walks away.

The cloud floats away.

"See?" Victoria asks me. "We should do something"

"No, predestination and all that. By telling him, we'll give him the idea" I say.

A new cloud comes near, bearing a new vision.

Someone new is walking towards Monty. Someone in the garbs of a Lord of Space. I don't know this person. They're not from our session.

Monty turns around, shock written across his face from seeing this person.

The two hug, which lasts for several moments. They pull apart, then smile. The Lord of Space points at someone dressed as a Muse of Time.

Monty and the Muse shake hands. The three talk, and then Monty points up above them.

The vision shifts.

Monty, the Lord, and the Muse are all on an asteroid. A second, larger asteroid is 'parked' near them. The vision zooms in.

Monty, the Lord, and the Muse are talking to a new group. There's a Knight of Time, wearing a pair of Aviator shades, and a Seer of Light. The Knight says something, and they all nod.

A troll enters the scene. A gut feeling tells me this troll is Lea. Next to her is another troll with short, stubby horns, and the Cancer zodiac on his shirt.

A troll dressed like a hipster in purple enters the scene. Monty and the purple troll smile, and walk over to each other, talking animatedly.

The scene changes again. Monty, Lea, the familiar Dersite, Impy, the Lord, and the Muse, along with a few others, walk along in a desert. Far ahead, a group of twelve people are walking towards them.

I get a closer look at the group of twelve. Its us. Our session's players. Albeit older. There's Anthony. And Aric. And me. And, oddly, there's Monty, although he looks different, subtly. And Aaron, all of us as adults. I'm confused.

The cloud leaves.

"That one I'm confused about" I say.

"I don't get it either. Who where all those people?" Victoria asks.

"And why did it seemingly focus on Monty?"

A new cloud appears. At first I think this one is another black storm cloud, but then I see it's actually a vision. It's a massive black hole.

"What?" I ask.

"I have no clue" Victoria replies.

Bailey shows up. "What's going on?"

"Cloud gazing. Wanna join?"

Bailey looks up at the latest one. "Black hole?" she offers.

"That's what I'm guessing" I answer.

The cloud moves, giving way to a new cloud, with a new vision.

Month is fighting Anthony again. Their swords lock, and then Monty pulls back, absconding from the fight.

It switches.

All of the surviving session cheers as the Black King falls to the ground, dead. No one died, amazingly.

The clouds roll away, showing us Skaia.

"What did that all mean?" Victoria asks.

"I didn't understand. I saw bits and pieces as I came here, but I can't make heads or tails out of it" Bailey says.

"Neither can I" I agree.

Scotty, be Monty.

I walk through Kory's land, looking for Kory. I spot the four pillars of his quest bed far up ahead. Me, Impy, Impy Noir, and Jack head towards it. Jack twirls a knife around his we get close enough, I see Kory's dead body on the stone slab. Kody is walking away, then sees me. He walks towards me, playing with a coin in his hands.

I brandish my swords, knowing he killed Kory. He flips the coin, catches it in air, and it grows into a large club.

I rush at him, feinting with the Shadowbolt. He moves to block with his club, and I swing at him with a backhand, just barely missing.

Kory rises up off his bed, his arms slack. There's a flash, and he's alive again. He's dressed in a purple outfit. I smile, he's god tiered.

While I'm distracted, Kody bonks me solidly on the head. My vision becomes fuzzy. I twirl both my swords, and slash at him with both. I miss because he jumps back. I lunge forward with the Broken Dreams directed right at him. He drops his club, which becomes a coin again, and pulls a short but wide sword out. I realize it's too late to avoid it.

Kory has disappeared.

Kody looks at his brother with disbelief. I think I spot joy in his eyes but i'm unsure.

I push the button on the sword, extending it to it's full length. I stab Kody as he stabs me. His sword enters right above my belly button. It's a mortal wound, but it won't kill me right away. I got Kody right through the heart. With his last gasp of energy, he reaches for the coin. I pick up the coin, wanting it as a trophy.

DEAD

I limp back towards the gate to my planet. Halfway there, I collapse. Impy Noir picks me up. "Go home" I tell him.

I slip in and out of consciousness as we travel. I'm vaguely aware of going through the gate.

I tell him how to get to my quest bed.

I can see it up ahead. My quest bed. Impy Noir rushes towards it, and my posse follows us.

Impy Noir sets me on the ground at my direction. I pull myself up onto the stone slab. I sit on the foot of the slab.

I can't wait for the wound to finish me. It hurts.

I wait for Jack to catch up to me. "Jack"

"Eh?"

"I need you to stab me. Through the heart. It needs to kill me"

"Eheheh. Can do"

I sit on the foot of the black stone slab. I gesture for Jack to do it now. He takes a few steps forward. Something flashes in his hand, and a blade appears in his hand.

I gasp as I feel the ice cold steel split my skin, tear through my lung, and lodge in my heart.

"Impy. Impy Noir. Protect me. Don't let Jack take the Ring off of me"

I cough once, then fall back on the slab. DEAD.

DEAD, be Bailey.

MP: So what were you asking about?

AF: YOUr cOnsOrts.

MP: What are those?

AF: thEy'rE thE nEUtrAl bEIngs On YOur planEt.

MP: The only 'beings' on this planet are the underlings, the imps.

AF: Odd. AnOthEr OddIty Of YOUr sEssIOn. whAt Is YOUr fIrst gUArdIAn?

MP: ?

AF: thE thIng thAt hAs gOd-lIke pOwErs. thEy'rE In All UnIvErsEs mEAnt tO hAvE A sbUrb sEssIOn. If YOUr UnIvErsE dOEsn't hAvE OnE...

PB: Then we were never meant to have a session?

AF: I'm sUrE thErE's A rEAsOn. And AbOUt YOUr sprItEs.

MP: They're a *little* bipolar.

AF: mOrE thAn A lIttlE. And thEy dOn't sEEm tO wIllIng tO hElp, As If thEy rEsEnt bEIng AlIvE. mOrE rEAsOn thAt YOUr sEssIOn wAs nEvEr mEAnt tO ExIst.

MP: What about your session?

AF: It's gOIng pErfEctlY. wE dEfEAtEd thE blAck rOYAltY wIth thE hElp Of AltErnAtE lEA.

MP: So what's going to happen to Lea? Will she die?

AF: I'm nOt sUrE.

Bailey, be Lea.

The new Denizens lumber across the desert towards me. The Denizen of Time, Hephaestus, and the Denizen of Time, Echidna.

I stand tall. All my weapons are sheathed.

Hephaestus speaks. "You know the consequence for saving your session"

Echidna finishes. "You have to leave"

They both move as if to flank me. I unholster a sword and a shield, preparing to defend myself, if need be. I know it's a slim chance of winning against two Denizens versus me.

Space bends in front of me, and then tears. A group of people are standing where the tear was. A Muse of Time, and a Lord of Space. Hoods cover their faces. The Muse faces Echidna, and the Lord faces Hephaestus.

The Lord raises a large gun, something along the lines of a cross between a minigun, a canon, and a laser sniper rifle. The muse raises a sword that glows.

"What is this?" The Denizens chorus.

Space ripples again. Jack Noir, prototyped, steps out. He faces Echidna.

"This is spatially incorrect" Hephaestus says.

Space ripples again. A Prince of Space appears, and faces Echidna.

"These time lines where not meant to cross" She says.

Reality bends. A Prince of Time appears, along with a Rogue of Life.

The Prince faces Hephaestus, and the Rogue faces me.

She, the Rogue, speaks. "You got a new lease in life. You're not dying today. Come along?" She gestures behind her, and the space-time fabric ripples again, fracturing this reality.

I walk towards it. "What do I do?" I ask.

"Just walk to the middle of the ripples. No matter what your senses tell you, keep walking. We have fixed a wormhole between that exact location and our base. All you gotta do is reach the center, and you'll jump"

I nod, and walk forward. I reach the center.

And I come out the other side, in a lab of some sort. There's various cannibalized machines, including many appearifiers and sendificators, all made into one massive machine. All in all, it resembles something from some scifi.

The Lord of Space walks towards me.

"Oh great" he says. "Antony got the temporal coordinates wrong. "Sorry, mate. Looks like your preceding your own rescue. I'm the last to go through the gate. Anyways, stay in this room. We should be back soon"

He walks through the portal. With a static flash, he's gone. I wait a few seconds.

The group of five appears in a flash. The Rogue walks up to me. "There's someone you have to meet" she says. "Follow me"

All I can think of is 'What happens when Monty gets to my planet, only to find me gone?'

Now, let's check up on the relatively normal session. Be Victoria. You are now Victoria.

You have a sword through your chest. And your sword is in someone elses neck.

Whoops. My bad, I may have skipped too far ahead. Be Monty.

You are now Monty.

And that's it for today's episode! Please stay tuned for this commercial break!

Brought to you by: U No Poo! Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who, when you should be worrying about You No Poo! The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation! Get yours today at Fred and George's joke shop!

Sponsored By: Your local garbage disposal company! Who else will take all that useless shit off your hands? We'll throw it all in a big pile, where it will take up a large plot of land, slowly degrade, and pollute the Earth! Who needs recycling?

Are you feeling hungry? When's the last time you ate, you fat tub of lard? Ten minutes? Twenty? Either way, it's been way too long. Get you fat ass into Mcdonalds NOW! We have complementary heart health screening, as we know you'll need it after eating our food. At least we're not Burger King!

Also by: Politicians! Who else w-I-ll enforce their own mora-L- views on the popu-L-ace? After all, we have to have someone telling Us that weed kills people, abortion is a -M-oral sin, and that you can't fr-I-ck frack with whoever you want. And then have the balls to take your gu-N-s so you can't shoot the thanksgiving turkey, forcing you to buy -A- turkey from the nearest Sams Club. A-T-ter all, gotta feed capitalist Amer-I-ca!

A special thanks to that creepy guy in your window. Remember, Creepypasta is what keeps you up at night.

And finally, by hoodies. They're big, warm, comfortable. Who doesn't love them? Buy some today.

Thank you for staying tuned for that commercial break. Now back to your regular programming.

Monty, revive on LOFAS.

I hover off my quest bed a few meters. I'm in a pair of embarrassing black shorts, and my black god tier space hoodie.

Jack, Impy Noir, and Impy watch me from below. Jack points a finger at my shorts and starts to laugh, but I cut him off with a raised eyebrow.

"Head home" I tell them. "I'll catch up in a bit"

I wait until they're out of sight. I check to make sure I still have the ring on me. I do. I use the charm my sprite gave me to summon her.

She appears with a small poof. "Yes?" she's a dark orange, not quite black. Hopefully she's stabilized.

I hesitate. I forgot why I summoned her here. "Is Forrest home?"

"Yes"

"Let's go home"

The two of us fly over the top of the trees towards my house.

I fly in through my window. I take of these disgusting shorts, and pull on a pair of pants. I pull the hoodie off, and look at it. Just a basic black pullover. I hate pullovers. I put the space hoodie card and my hoodputer card in my mega alchemizer. I alchemize using the conditional or.

I get the space hoodie, still as a pullover, with an extended hood. I alchemize again using conditional and.

Now my hoodputer just has a space symbol on it. That's how I wanted it.

I sip it up, and pull the hood down. The HUD boots up.

/God tier initializing.

/Page of Space


End file.
